criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Bark
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Bark | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = true | Name = Bark | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Unknown | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Darktow (home port) | Family = | Connections = Squall-Eater (Former Crew Member) The Revelry (Member) | Profession = Pirate | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a human pirate. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Personality Biography Background Bark is one of the crew on watch during the first night of the Squall-Eater crew's stay on Darktow. He is keeping watch from the crow's nest when Nott casts Phantasmal Force upon him, making him think the crow's nest is on fire. After calling out in panic and initially trying to beat out the perceived flames to no effect, he in desperation jumps from the crow's nest to the deck below, breaking his leg in the process. A short time after his fall Caduceus, seeking out the cause of the commotion on the docks finds Bark in his injured state being helped by some of the guards from the dock. Seeing the severity of Bark's broken leg, he sets the bone back in place and casts Cure Wounds, successfully healing the injury. Caduceus after hearing Bark explain what he experienced tries to explain the hallucination as being caused by psychedelic effects of the mysterious fruit he had picked from Urukaxl and apologetically confesses he may have accidentally left some in the ship's kitchen, though Bark seems unconvinced. With his leg now healed Bark makes his way to the Bloated Cup with Caduceus, which is where he is last seen until the next day as The Mighty Nein retire to their rooms for the night. The following morning Bark is amongst the crew summoned to the Squall-Eater by Captain Avantika where he once more explains his involvement in events from the previous night. This left him on the deck when Caleb cast Wall of Fire. Bark was present for the fierce battle between the crew of the Squall-Eater and The Mighty Nein. It can be assumed Bark was either one of three unnamed crew members killed in battle when Caleb cast Fireball, or that he was the Unnamed surviving Squall-Eater crew member taken into custody by The Revelry alongside Bouldergut, Jeremiah and Ipess after the Plank King's sentencing of Avantika. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Pirates Category:The Revelry